Inevitable, Irreversible
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: She'd heard it, but she still couldn't quite believe it: Lily was dead... Yes, she'd had enough fights with Lily for people to think that she absolutely hated her guts... but she'd also been her sister and the truth is, nobody can really hate their sibling, no matter what they've done in the past.


**A/N: Seems like I can't stop writing depressing pieces... (and I've got even more depressing plot bunnies attacking me everywhere.) Also, this will probably be my last one-shot for this year now that school's almost starting again. Please enjoy!**

**Thanks: xX Ashlyn Malfoy Xx, for being such a wonderful beta. I wouldn't know what to do without you, so this piece is dedicated to you. :)**

* * *

She'd heard it, but she still couldn't quite believe it: Lily was dead. If Petunia should believe that bearded man that reminded her of that guy from the Lord of the Rings, her sister had been killed by the most dark and evil wizard since hundred years… or something. She couldn't care any less for those stupid details. They didn't matter. They wouldn't bring Lily back, after all.

The woman's hands kept shaking uncontrollably as she tried to pour herself a cold glass of water from a jug. Not because she was thirsty, but because she wanted to keep her attention elsewhere. Anything to get rid of those poisonous thoughts...

However, she was shaking so badly that she poured half of the water next to her glass, on the kitchen dresser. She still took the half filled glass of water and tried to drink of it, but she realized a little too late that she didn't have the strength to keep holding onto it. It shot out of her hands before she could stop it, and broke in pieces when it hit the almost surreal clean kitchen tiles. That little water that had been in it splashed all over the light brown floor.

The shaken female couldn't help but feel like that broken glass now. Her whole world had collapsed in those few seconds. It made her wonder, had the same thing happened to Lily when she was killed? Was she blown to bits by the murderer, or would it have been impossible for outsiders to see any wound, any track of violence?

At a complete loss of words, Petunia let out a cry that was a half-moan and half-gasp. It was only then that she realized what had happened; her sister was no more. She would never get a chance to see her back again. She would never be able to tell her how sorry she was that she'd told Lily she never wanted to see her anymore. Lily would never smile at her and assure her that she didn't mind. Her beautiful, radiant green eyes would never show that cheerful twinkle...

Petunia had to hold onto the edge of the kitchen counter to keep herself from falling, because her legs were feeling like jelly and they were about to buckle, too. With much trouble, she let herself drop into a nearby chair and she put her hands in front of her face to hide the hot tears that were threatening to spill over her cheeks.

Vernon, her husband, patted her shoulder in a rather awkward fashion. He clearly had no idea how to handle this situation and that cluelessness was obviously showing.

He coughed once, before admitting softly, "I don't get why you're so upset... I thought you hated her?"

Her breath hitched at the painful question and the slight accusation that was followed afterwards, but she didn't reply. Instead, the poor, gaunt woman let her tears flow freely over her face.

"Lily…"

Yes, she'd had enough fights with Lily... but she'd also been her sister. Nobody could really hate their sibling, no matter what they did. Deep in her heart, she'd always cared about her, despite everything that had happened in the past.

Poor, poor Lily. It was so unfair. Nobody deserved to die like that. And she'd been so, so young...

The thin woman clenched her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white. This was all that..._ Potter's_ fault. Petunia had never trusted him to begin with, knowing that the monster would mean trouble. And if he hadn't been killed by that dark wizard already, she would've been the one who would eliminate him instead.

And now, they had to take care of that jerk's son, too? She didn't care that it was Lily's child, too. According to that Dumb..._door_, the dark wizard had been after this baby. With other words, if Harry hadn't existed... Lily still would have lived.

This alone was unforgivable.


End file.
